


Couples Come in Two's

by Overlordlovers



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, Just Two Old Men In Love, Kissing, M/M, Post War, slight body worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overlordlovers/pseuds/Overlordlovers
Summary: My take on how Optimus and Overlord meet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Additional tags will be added for later chapters.

**Post War**

**Cybertron**

It was a very busy morning for Optimus because before Hadean was even on the horizon he was on the move from peace treaties, to visiting new learning centers, and there was of course always paperwork to be signed. He was nearly exhausted from just his morning workload and it was only noon. His next appointment had him heading into one of the last cities that needed his approval in finishing reconstruction, Tarn.

As he entered the city he got a ping in his HUD saying his fuel was low. He had been so busy with trying to make sure that he wasn't late to any of his meetings that he had forgotten to collect his morning ration. With that said he located the nearest café and headed there first. He had about an hour to spare anyways. He might as well take a breather.

When Optimus arrived at the small almost rundown and went inside he made a mental note to make sure that any small business owners who needed help getting back on their pedes would receive the aid they need.

The cafe had very few customers who were scattered about the shop and he found a soft comfort at that. None of them seemed to pay him any attention and for that he was grateful.

As a Prime who was trying his best to put their planet back together but in a way so that everyone was happy life was stressful. He despised always being the public center of attention and even more so hated how everything he did was watched with the optics of judgment.

So to finally be in a place where not one person batted an optic towards him had immediately rolled a huge weight off his shoulders.

He went to the counter and asked the associate for some low grade energon then paid the mech. As he waited for the associate to come back with his drink he heard the bell on the door chime and turned around to see two very large mechs enter the shop. But before he really had the chance to take a good look at them the mech at the counter came back with his drink.

He gave a nod towards the tender and took a step back before turning on his heel to have a seat when suddenly his face connected with an azure chassis with a loud thud, his drink inevitably spilling all over the mech's frame.

He heard a boisterous laughter coming from the mech's companion and was just about to give both of them a piece of his mind but as he looked up with annoyance plastered on his face time seemed to have stopped. The mech before him was very _very_ imposing. He was about two heads taller than him and his frame was two shades of blue, the main color azure and the other was more of an aquamarine. There were also hints of purple every here and there and his optics stared up at those lips a minute too long, not that he would dare to admit that. But what struck him most were those crimson optics that held the same glint in them as someone he once loved. Although his features were hidden behind his mask he couldn't help but feel embarrassed by the violent flush of energon that ran to his cheeks heating them up while his mouth fell agape.

Time suddenly caught up with him and blue optics met up with red ones. Themuch larger mech's face went from anger to realization. He was face to face with _**THE**_ Optimus Prime and his brother was steady laughing at his biggest life model.

"Damus! Shut up you overgrown sparkling!" The massive mech yelled at the the purple and black mech behind him who just wouldn't stop laughing.

After Damus finally stopped his guffawing the blue and purple mech turned his attention back to Optimus a half smile was offered as a silent apology.

"You'll have to excuse my brother, he's always had a childish sense of humor." He sighed.

Before Optimus could reply however the blue and purple mech spoke again.

"My designation is Overlord and my brother over there is Damus." He said gesturing back towards the mainly purple and black mech who was about his own height.

A black servo was offered to him and Optimus for the first time in his life hesitatedto take it. But he knew not to make a bigger fool out of himself so he took it and shook it still mildly embarrassed.

It was an eager shake coming from Overlord's end. The bigger mech was extremely excited but why though was still in the question.

"I'm sorry about spilling my drink on you and then proceeding to face-plant into you. Let me help you clean up?" Optimus asked. His life just couldn't get any worse. At this rate he might as well just starve. Primus was playing some sick joke on him and nobody was laughing except Primus himself of course because that's how these kinds of things work right?

Overlord looked down at himself. He had completely forgotten about the incident ever since he saw who it was that had bumped into him. He shook his helm at the Prime before him.

"Nonsense, I'll clean it up in a moment. I'd never allow the leader of the free world do an act that he was not the cause for!" Overlord exclaimed as he grabbed a few napkins and wet them slowly wiping away the remainder of the fuel.

"I must say my Prime I've always dreamed of this moment, although under different circumstances." Overlord continued.

Optimus was baffled to say the least. The burning in his cheeks finally faded and he finally willed his body to close his mouth. He didn't except a...fan(?) especially in a place like Tarn where 90% of the population were ex-Decepticon's coming back to their roots, and if you thought that had him surprised then he was definitely thrown for loop when Overlord spoke with such fine vocabulary. He spoke as if he had the best education and maybe he did. Optimus was intrigued as the intimidation he felt disappeared.

"Well Overlord it's certainly nice to meet you and your brother. I must say you've peeked my interest. I've got a million appointments I mustn't be late for so maybe I'll catch you later?" Optimus offered. He already wasted his break time by being clumsy and the thought made him furious. The trip to this little cafe wasn't a complete waste however, he thought to himself, his optics wandering back up to meet Overlord's gaze.

Overlord was beaming back down at him because this was practically the happiest day of his entire lifecycle. At long last after reading dozens of poems and stories by his old mentor that always circled around one red and blue mech. Overlord couldn't count how many times he fantasized about Optimus Prime. He finally found life's purpose again and he was damn sure not going to ruin it.

"Of course! Here's my comm number." Overlord said at last writing down the series of numbers on one of the unused napkins before handing it to Optimus devilishly handsome grin on his face.

Optimus took the napkin and put it away in his subspace. He should have been scared, terrified even to face such a massive mech who was no doubt the cause of many lost lives. He was a leader in that same war though and had most definitely did his share ofkilling. And if there's anything a 4 million year war can teach him it's thathappiness can be found in the oddest of places.

But before he left he stopped in the doorway and turned to look back at Overlord who was surprisingly watching him and said: "Optimus. You can just call me Optimus."

 


	2. Fascination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't do much proofing for this one so if you see any errors please let me know!

 

After a tiring day of never ending work Optimus made his way back to his home. It was a quarter until midnight and fortunately for him he had the cycle off. It was a pleasant drive back with the stars hanging in the night sky and their moons reflecting a wondrous white light onto the planet below.

Nights like these he wished he could go back to who he used to be before all this madness. He dreamed to be his former self Orion Pax and live in the new dawn. This new society that they all created where anybody could be whom they wished to be. He thought about how instead of being a cop as his caste had him to be, he would be a archaeologist! He loved history and was always fascinated by thesmall foundations that were laid by the ancients that led them to the now.

He sighed coming out of his thoughts as he approached his home. He transformed into his bipedal mode and entered his access code before stepping inside. The light flickered on as the door whooshed open.

His dreams were far from reality and with each passing cycle it seemed farther out of reach.

With that thought he made his way to the kitchen where he collected his forgotten morning ration from the dispenser. Then he proceeded to his room and started to remove the collected items from a days work from his subspace placing a numerous amount of datapads on his desk.

His desk was mess with all sorts of things covering its surface. What drew his attention though was a white napkin that swayed from left to right graciously falling to ground untainted by the chaos surrounding it.

Optimus watched in awe as the napkin drifted to floor in silence before bending down to pick it up. It must have gotten all stirred up as he was taking out his datapads.

His face mask retracted and he took a sip from his cube, taking a seat at his desk chair leaning back. It felt good to finally be off his pedes.

With everything he had going on he completely forgot about the interesting mech from earlier in his day. The one good thing that came out his tedious work schedule.

He allowed a smile to grace his lips as he put the number in his internal comm system. He sat up in his chair and nervoulsy began to swirl his cube watching the blue fluid swoosh around. This Overlord character was interesting enough but was he really serious about even liking Optimus in any matter? This probably isn't even his real comm number, he was most likely being played. But there was a small part of him hanging onto that little bit of hope.

Well he won't know until he tries right?He can be a little selfish every know and then and do something for himself for once. He was tired of the loneliness and boredom that filled his days. Everything was always _Cybertron this_ and _Cybertron that_ and honestly Optimus was beyond worn down by it. Maybe just this once he'll be able to find the peace in all this mayhem.

So he sent a request.

Optimus nursed his cube as he waited. He didn't expect to get an answer at all considering the time but in a minutes time he heard the line become established and a gruff voice came through.

::.Hello?.:: Overlord's questioned half asleep or so it sounded.

::.Overlord? It's me-.::

::.Optimus!.:: Overlord interrupted.

Optimus could hear some shifting as it seemed the mech was now wide awake upon his realization.

::.I did not intend to wake you. Perhaps we can talk in the morning instead?.:: Optimus asked.

There was a pause in the line before Overlord started talking again.

::.No! I mean are you busy again tomorrow?.:: Overlord shouted and then tried to cover up trying not to show his anticipated disappointment.

::.I do not, but I am rather tired. I would love to meet up properly though and get to know you better if that's alright with you?.:: Optimus was really pushing his luck or so he thought anyways. He wanted to know everything there was to know about this mech whether he realized the mutual feeling or not. He curiosity got to the better of him and needed to know just why this mech was so awed by him.

::.Good idea, I'll send you the coordinates and we'll meet in the evening so 0500?.:: Overlord declared the edge of recharge slipping back into his voice.

Optimus got a ping and a message with the promised coordinates popped up in his HUD. He gave a nod finding the location to be an interesting choice.

::.Alrighty then sounds good, goodnight Overlord.:: Optimus spoke into his comm before cutting the line. He didn't bother waiting for the response because the minute the location was sent he could already hear the heavy breathing signaling that the purple and blue mech was fast in recharge.

He shook his helm a smile plastered on his face as he took the final drink of his energon. Tomorrow was definitely going to be something.

~.~.~

Morning came and despite himself he was up extremely early. He for one was not and never will be a morning riser, but today was his one exception. He had one chance to make a good first impression- well second first good impression- and Overlord was not going to ruin this chance for himself.

He was was going to insure that Optimus got the very best of everything and so he would start his journey in making the most memorable evening possible and hopes of making way for future outings that just maybe might turn into dates.

That said he rolled out of his berth and roamed the extensive hallways until he found his way into the mess hall to grab his morning ration.

Overlord and Tarn had been living with a group of other mechs in this large facility for years now. They were war criminals turned laborers and spent most of their days helping with the rebuilding process.

When they arrived back on Cybertron, like mostly everyone else they had no currency nor means of purpose and jumped at the first mentions of work with promise of a place to stay, energon, and pay. Even though the pay was small it was just enough to get by for now and that was okay too. It's not like there were any big corporations right now anyways.

But he hated thinking about the war and what it had done to them, what he allowed them to both fall blind into. As the older brother he felt that everything that happened from start to finish was his fault and he often took it to spark more than he should.

He sighed shaking his helm as he grabbed his ration and turned to leave before anyone decided to come in and try to start small talk. He shook the thoughts of his life before the war and started to refocus on the now. He had a mission that he absolutely can not and will not fail.

He had to impress Optimus Prime.

~.~.~

Since it was Optimus' day of and he didn't have to be anywhere for work purposes he stayed home and went over some of the reports he had gotten in from yesterday's work as well as finish up some well overdue paperwork he'd fallen behind on.

He had to admit he was anxious through the whole process. He was almost frantically checking his chronometer every few minutes to see how much longer until he had to leave to meet up with Overlord.

From before the rise of Hadean his mind seemed to wander thinking of what was to come every. He was excited and terribly eager to the point where he was starting to scare even himself.

He supposed it was because this would finally be his big break. At long last he could have a normal conversation. No politics. No war. Just him and another mech getting to know each other, a pleasure he has denied himself of for a very long time.

But alas his chronometer ticked to 0430 and he left his home in the blink of an optic (after neatly stowing away his datapads and locking his door). He switched to his alt mode and zoomed across town to their designated meeting spot.

When he arrived he transformed and walked to the exact location the coordinates pointed to. He rounded a corner and though he was wearing his battle mask his mouth formed an "O" and surprised wouldn't even cover half of what he felt.

~.~.~

**A few hour earlier...**

"What are you doing?"

"None of your business."

"Where are going?"

"None of your business."

"Wait. Don't tell me you're actually going to try to woe THE Prime?"

"..."

"You're wasting your time is all I'm saying."

"Will you shut up Damus!" Overlord looked over shoulder and yelled at the purple mech who was trying to peer over him.

Damus took a step back with his hands up showing his defeat. He was smart enough to know when Overlord yelled it wasn't a battle worth fighting.

"Sorry, I just don't want you to get hurt. You've been obsessing over the guy since Megatron wrote this poems or whatever. He might think you're a creep." Damus muttered.

Overlord pretended not to hear anything and continued to place some energon goodies that he managed to buy with the few credits he had along with two glasses and some fine high grade, (it was costly but being one of the most feared ex-Decepticons had its perks).

After double checking to make sure he had everything he looked back at the ever so nosey Damus and glared daggers as their optics met.

"Stay put. I'll be back soon. If you get into any trouble you'll have to find a way out of it on your own this time and I mean it." He ground out with his very impressive stern voice.

Damus rolled his optics because he knew it was nothing short of an empty threat but nodded anyways.

After a few more minutes of shuffling about their small apartment and doing one last check of his packed items he left their apartment taking to the sky in his jet alt breaking the sound barrier as he went.

He had to get there early to set everything up and as he arrived at the Crystal Gardens of Iacon and saw how the light reflected offfountain's energon he knew he did good.

~.~.~

**Present...**

Optimus couldn't seem find words as he took in the sight before him. This was his favorite spot to be at back in his days as Orion Pax. He thought that along with everything else in his hometown this place too had been destroyed. He was too afraid to come and look for himself, scared that the assumed decimation would only lead to unwanted thoughts.

But now seeing that the Gardens were well preserved he couldn't help but marvel at it soaking everything in. The crystals still gleamed their vibrant colors and the fountain...

His optics followed from the tip of the fountain down to its roots and was fascinated by how Hadean's light made both the structure and its contents sparkle. It was beautiful just like he remembered it to be all those millennia ago.

Then his gaze drifted to beside the fountain and his optics met this of the one he almost forgot he was there to meet in the first place.

Optimus noted that Overlord had a nervous smile on waiting for any kind of confirmation that he was enjoying the sight.

Blue optics held an overjoyed glint in them as he approached Overlord, his feelings still mostly hidden by his mask.

Overlord reset his vocalizer so he usher some words out. He was a very bold person and was intimated by no one. But Optimus Prime can officially go down in his book as the one being he made him lost for words.

"I've prepared a small treat." Overlord said gesturing towards the table next to him that had the goodies he packed laid out on a small plater and the two glasses of high grade one on either side of the table.

"Sorry it's not much..." He added.

Optimus looked from the larger mech to the table and quietly walked over taking a seat on the opposite side of where Overlord was standing.

He in fact loved how there wasn't much. This is the kind of thing he wanted- no, needed. It was a nice fresh of air. There were no high standards and instead a wonderful setting with treats that were just enough for the two of them. He loved it.

"No, no. This is perfect." Optimus marveled.

Overlord took his seat and beamed at the praise. Those words were like singing to his audials. They hadn't even striked a conversation yet and he already managed to impress Optimus fragging Prime!

They sat in silence after that. Optimus continuing to take in his surrounding clearly lost in a fond memory while Overlord just watched him taking in the softness of the Prime's face noticing how much younger he seemed. It were as if millions of years of war had just been removed from his life.

Optimus had snapped back from his daydream before Overlord had and caught him staring at his face. He chuckled and brought the larger mech back to reality with him.

Overlord felt his face warm up and offered a sheepish smile at the Prime having been embarrassed for being caught.

Optimus just shrugged it off before starting their first official conversation.

"So Overlord, tell me about yourself?" Optimus spoke. He was curious about the purple and blue mech and definitely wanted to know what inclined him to come up with such an idea.

Overlord nodded. How he chooses to tell the story would determine if Optimus would even bother with him after today. He didn't want to lie and figured that if he only told bits and pieces and wouldn't have to. If they continue to talk after today then he would for sure tell the rest of the tale.

"Well long before the war broke out my creator had passed away not too long after Damus, my brother was framed. Years after the event my deadbeat sire was scrapped for credits and sold me into the pits where I became a fighter, or a gladiator if you will. I was the undefeated champion before Megatron got thrown in there too and he was my only worthy opponent at that time. I never liked the mech much but when the war broke out and my sire had left us to fend for ourselves he took us in.

"I was blinded by the anger and rage that had built up in me from my sire who never cared about either of us. I tried to take care of Damus for as long as I could but the war didn't take to kindly to neutrals and my options were running thin so I went to Megatron, a decision I've regretted since.

"When the war was finally over I was glad that the Autobots had won. I never supported Megatron's ideals but I didn't want to leave Damus alone nor did I want him to die. Coming back home was the best part in all this mess and I'm forever thankful." Overlord expressed. There were lost of things in between and even after but he would rather not tell those parts just yet. They were too intimate. Too painful.

Optimus had been listening with extreme attention his audials flicking every mow and then when he heard something that held any kind of deep emotion. He had his arms folded but in a respectable manner that said he was interested if anything.

After a few minutes of Optimus processing everything and audibly huffed before shaking his helm.

"You truly are a solider. The loyalty and love you have to your brother is unimaginable and your endurance is beyond comprehension. You have my respects." Optimus deep voice rumbled.

Impressed was out of the question. Optimus now has a new perspective on what it was like on the other side. He was never one to stereotype but out of all the Decepticons he never would have thought that a war build who's also a triple changer would be one to not support the cause. He was shocked to say the least.

Overlord was glad to here what Optimus thought about him. He was relieved to know that he wasn't going to get shut down or shunned because of his actions and his obsession with the Prime only grew.

"I must ask though," Optimus started takin Overlord from his thoughts for the second time that evening.

"Why do seem to be so into me? You appear to know more about me than I do." He inquired.

Overlord knew it would come up eventually and it wasn't anything he would be ashamed of anyways.

"At the beginning of the revolution when Megatron was making some sense in his writings he kept a small private datapad that he would leave behind when he would go into the pits. I was curious and was in high hopes that it may have contained his true intentions for this revolution and so I wen through it. What I found however was not that. He had written poems and entries that rambled on about one mech, you. He wrote about you like there was nothing else in the universe. He spoke very highly of you about the passion you held and the descriptions were always so in-depth. I grew fascinated almost immediately and sought to learn more about you through others who were apart of the growing revolution and they all said the same thing: you were the one that was going to change everything. In a sense I guess they were right." He stated with a smile.

Optimus grimaced at the name of his old enemy but lucky it was concealed from his mask. He was quick to go back to a neutral expression though as he retracted his mask and drinking some of the high grade that was merely forgotten. He didn't like who Megatron became as the war waged on only for him to turn around and disband his cause in the end. That amongst other things angered him the most he found.

He was awed by the story of who this mech was. It was odd how much he knew but he wouldn't push it right now.

"Interesting..." Optimus almost whispered. He plopped a goodie into his mouth letting his optics close for a moment as he took in the sweetness before opening them again to meet the gaze of Overlord.

"We all know Optimus Prime, but I'd like to get to know just who Optimus is. The mech outside of Prime."

Optimus chuckled for the second time that evening. There wasn't much to speak on but Optimus gave Overlord the 'exclusives' of his life nowadays. Day turned into night, their evening well spent as they spent it talking back and forth about how things have changed and more importantly each other.

When the stars came Optimus let his inner nerd out and schooled Overlord with his passion for the many constellations. He made several comparisons to those they shared with Earth. When everything was said and done they shared some laughs and some spark felt memories before concluding their night.

After packing everything back up Overlord offered to walk Optimus home and he agreed. So they walked a few miles together in a nice silence, both reflecting on the night. It would seem that they both rather enjoyed each others company.

When they got to Optimus' home he typed in his passcode and he door swished open. He turned to face Overlord, battle mask still retracted with a goofy grin on his faceplates.

"Thank you Overlord. I really needed this." Optimus admitted looking up to meet crimson optics.

Overlord tried his best to play it off nonchalantly because his internals were screaming with joy as he met eccentric blue optics.

"You're welcome. We should do this again sometime soon." Overlord replied a childlike grin on his face.

There was something he was burning to ask but he didn't want to ruin his chances. The temptation was strong and he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to contain himself.

"Can I- May I kiss you?" Overlord asked hesitantly.

Optimus gave a short nod and Overlord was quick to finally be able to touch Optimus. His servo went to cup Optimus' chin and tilt his helm up as he tilted his helm down to meet those luscious lips.

The kiss was hot and only grew in intensity as black servos went to wrap around linen white hips and blue arms wrapped around the lager mechs neck drawing them impossibly close together.

Optimus was the first to pull away bitting Overlord's lower lip before he did so. He savored the moan that the blue and purple mech made.

Their cooling fans kicking in not to long after while their bodies were still in contact with each other.

"That was amazing." Overlord breathed, his optics darkened in sudden lust.

"Agreed." Optimus panted then licked his lips.

They gave each other one last glance before they untangled themselves from each other.

"Soon?" Ovelord asked.

"Soon." Optimus answered.

Overlord leapt with joy into the sky as he transformed and jetted off back to his living space his mind numb like a lovesick puppy.

Optimus went inside a grin on his face and the giddiness taking over which he would later blame on the high grade. He was drunk on love, a feeling he hadn't felt in eons.

They could both say they were good together or so it seemed for now. They both were tingling with excitement for what was to come in future. Their minds drifting to one another as they lay awake.

Their final thoughts were of each other as they fell into a peaceful.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might add an epilogue for this one but other than that I hope you enjoyed my take on how these two babes met! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Overlord and Optimus have connected! What's to happen next will be posted next week so stay tuned!


End file.
